INTO YOU
by milena02
Summary: " mi perdo nei suoi occhi ritrovandomi a casa nella loro freddezza, voglio tutto di lui e so, che lui vuole tutto di me" Cristal si è trasferita da poco a New York con la sua migliore amica, per lavorare in una rinomata azienda editoriale; farà nuove amicizie ma soprattutto conoscerà il suo capo con il quale dovrà lavorare praticamente in simbiosi.
1. CAPITOLO·1

**_Trama_** " mi perdo nei suoi occhi ritrovandomi a casa nella loro freddezza, voglio tutto di lui e so, che lui vuole tutto di me"

Cristal si è trasferita da poco a New York con la sua migliore amica, per lavorare in una rinomata azienda editoriale; farà nuove amicizie ma soprattutto conoscerà il suo capo con il quale dovrà lavorare praticamente in simbiosi.

 **~CAPITOLO·1~**

Suona la sveglia, sono le 6:30, oggi è il mio primo giorno di lavoro e non voglio fare tardi.

Mi alzo dal letto e mi dirigo alla cabina armadio, da essa estraggo un vestito nero aderente, sobrio ed elegante al quale ci abbino delle scarpe col tacco in pelle nere, dopodiché vado in bagno a truccarmi: di solito mi trucco con un po' di correttore, solo se necessario, mascara, matita e per le labbra applico un rossetto molto chiaro.

Dopo un un'oretta circa, finalmente sono pronta. Vado verso l'ingresso prendendo cappotto, sciarpa e chiavi.

Il tragitto da qui all'ufficio non è molto lontano e per fortuna arrivo in orario.

Mi sono trasferita da poco qui a New York,con la mia migliore amica Francesca, io per motivi di lavoro e lei per frequentare l'università, mi hanno assunta come consulente editoriale.

Entrando nell'enorme palazzo, noto due ragazze, una al computer mentre la seconda controlla dei documenti, credo che siano le segreterie, mi avvicino alla scrivania per chiedere informazioni, "Buongiorno, sono Silvia, come posso esserle utile?", chiede cortesemente lei. Silvia, è alta e ha i capelli corti castani con dei colpi di sole biondo quasi rame, sembra simpatica...

"Buongiorno, volevo chiederle dove posso trovare l'ufficio del signor Scott"

"Certamente, può dirmi il suo nome e cognome?" "Oh si... Cristal Stiles" rispondo timidamente, "Mmm... Okay, attenda un minuto, intanto lasci la carta d'identità alla mia collega" mi avvisa Silvia avvicinandosi al telefono.

"Buongiorno sono Alessandra, mi dia a me la sua carta d'identità, è una procedura per fare più accertamenti" Dice facendo un sorriso Alessandra, ha i capelli di un castano molto chiaro con le punte rosse, è bassa ma sembra una tipa tosta dal suo atteggiamento. Prendo la carta d'identità e gliela porgo, intanto si avvicina un altra ragazza che mi dice di seguirla.

Percorriamo un lungo corridoio fino all'ascensore, "Io sono Sara puoi darmi del tu se vuoi , primo giorno eh?" Sara è bassa, ha i capelli come quelli di Alessandra ma sono ondulati con le punte verdi, mi piace il suo carattere sembra... istintivo "Sì...posso farti una domanda?-Lei mi guarda e annuisce- Com'è lui?Intendo il capo..." Sara si mette a ridere per il mio imbarazzo "per prima cosa ti dico che lui è molto sexy, Non posso dirti molto di lui, non lo conosciamo bene, è molto riservato, sappiamo davvero poco sul suo conto ma è abbastanza per fidarci di lui. È molto serio o almeno per quanto ne sappia io, non l'ho mai visto accennare nemmeno un srriso" dice, rimango accigliata dalle sue parole, è un tipo davvero molto misterioso da quello che ho inteso.

"Okay, sei quasi alla fine di questo tragitto, ora ti lascio nelle mani di Martina che ti porterà dal signor Scott." mi saluta e rientra in ascensore.

Ora siamo all'ultimo piano... questo posto è spettacolare. "Heeey, io sono Martina, ma tu puoi chiamarmi anche Marty, tu sei?" "Cristal Stiles" rispondo con un tono timido, "Okay sappi che ti chiamerò Cri" risponde lei ridendo e rido anche io, Martina sembra una ragazza molto solare, ha i capelli corti e castani, è un pochino più bassa di me. Ma sembra essere anche molto simpatica.

Martina e io arriviamo ad una porta gigantesca grigia, alla quale lei bussa, "Avanti" dice una voce roca che si sente dall'altro lato della porta, Martina entra e mi presenta "Buongiorno Signor Scott, scusi il disturbo, lei è la signorina Stiles ed è qui per un colloquio con lei", "Oh si certo, vai pure Martina e chiuda la porta" dice lui, ha un tono pacato e rilassato, Martina obbedisce ai suoi comandi e se ne va. Sara aveva ragione, lui è davvero sexy, e sexy è dire poco; è alto, castano, tatuato, con due occhi di un colore verde glaciale e dalla camicia si capisce chiaramente che è muscoloso.

Okay Cristal concentrati!

"Prego si accomodi pure" dice con una voce roca e profonda.

/Hey sono Milena e vi do il benvenuto in questa storia, buona e spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.


	2. CAPITOLO·2

Mi accomodo su una di queste poltroncine nere in pelle e il signor Scott fa lo stesso sedendosi su un'altra poltroncina di fronte a me.

Rilascio un sospiro e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, in segno di nervosismo, il suo sguardo è così magnetico, con quegli occhi glaciali che ti perforano l'anima e che non mi hanno mai lasciata da quando sono entrata in questo ufficio.

Questo posto è arredato davvero bene, come il resto del palazzo, qui tutto è sui toni del grigio, del nero e del bianco, è tutto così ordinato e moderno, semplicemente perfetto.

"Allora..." il signor Scott si schiarisce la voce e incrocia le mani, inclinando di poco il capo così da osservarmi meglio, "mi parli un po' di lei" la sua voce è possente, molto roca, e ha quel modo di fare che mi incuriosisce.

"Come già sa, sono Cristal Stiles e ho 24 anni, ho studiato all'università più importante di Madrid perché in quel periodo vivevo lì con i miei genitori ma essendo latinoamericana ho deciso di dedicare.il tempo al mio lato americano e dove se non qui a New York? In più ho scelto questa azienda perché mi ha sempre affascinato l'editoria è sempre stato il mio sogno e lavorare qui è una grandissima fortuna", la mia gamba non fa altro che andare su e giù in continuazione dal nervosismo, questo uomo mi mette in suggestione.

"Sembra agitata..." dice lui ammiccando un sorriso, quindi sorride? "Lo sono" rispondo arrossendo, "Non si preoccupi, non la magio mica...per ora" sembra serio ma subito dopo si mette a ridere, ride anche? "Sto scherzando..."

"...Comunque parlando di cose serie da oggi fa parte della nostra azienda, io e lei lavoreremo sempre insieme, quindi io dico che forse è meglio incominciare a darci del tu se sei d'accordo", "Mmm...okay va bene" rispondo io terribilmente nervosa e in ansia.

NON VEDO L'ORA DI INIZIARE!

Ci alziamo finalmente da queste poltrone per raggiungere un'altra stanza, arredata quasi come l'ufficio del signor Scott, è un ufficio davvero grande,non grande quanto l'ufficio del mio capo ma è di poco più piccolo.

"Oh... da oggi in poi chiamami Matt" Sono davvero curiosa di come un ragazzo così giovane possa possedere un azienda così rinomata "Matt... quanti anni hai?" Chiedo cercando di essere il più discreta possibile "Ho 26 anni e gestisco questa azienda che era di mio padre che purtroppo non c'è più" parla con un tono così freddo e distaccato, non accennando nemmeno un attimo ad essere triste per suo padre, ha un'aria da presuntuoso menefreghista.

Sinceramente non so cosa rispondere, infatti stiamo in silenzio per un po', quando finalmente inizia a parlare "Dunque -si schiarisce la voce- questo è il tuo ufficio, come hai potuto notare è tutto nuovo qui. Questa stanza è comunicante con il mio ufficio." dice lui con nonchalance, come se fosse un ufficio come tanti, invece è un ufficio mozzafiato "Wow è bellissimo, è più di quello che mi aspettavo è... È assolutamente perfetto!" Dico in un sussurro di stupore. "Molto bene, ora che ha visto tutto, può mettersi a lavoro" dice senza battere ciglio. Cavolo quanto è antipatico!

Matt mi dà tutte le informazioni su dove trovare i testi da leggere entro la fine della prossima settimana, mi spiega qualche regola di come funziona qua dentro e se ne va, così da concedermi il tempo per lavorare.

/Hey spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, mi raccomando scrivetelo nei commenti


End file.
